


All Mine

by Jennyrosity



Series: Mine/Yours/Ours [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Requited Unrequited Love, Temptation, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyrosity/pseuds/Jennyrosity
Summary: Final part of the Mine/Yours/Ours series, as told by Steve Rogers. Steve knows something's up with his best friend and his best guy, it just takes him a while to figure out what to do about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry it took so long to get this final part written! Steve never "speaks" to me as much as Tony or Bucky, which is why it's so short; plus I was quite angry with him after the events of Civil War. Consider this my way of slapping him upside the head and making him apologise properly to Tony!

I'm not sure why neither of them figure out I can fucking HEAR him. Sure, Bucky's stealthy an' all, but even he lets out the occasional gasp and moan when he's turned on, and Tony and I seem to get him plenty turned on. Plus, super soldier hearing. 

I think it's a coincidence, at first, him catching us all over the tower; half-dressed and fully hard. And I can't say I mind - maybe I should, but I don't. Tony's so beautiful when he's taking it or giving it, all soft eyes and warm lips and hard dick; my baby boy, so good for me and to me. I don't mind Bucky watching, so long as he knows Tony's mine and I'm his. 

What, you were expecting me to be a saint? I get jealous same as anyone, and I'm not even sure who Bucky's muffled gasps and moans are for, me or Tony, but it really doesn't matter. I love Bucky, always have, always will, but Tony's the most precious thing in the world to me. I forgot that once, and it cost me him, almost for good. I won't risk that again, and Buck needs to know that. If Tony wants to show him, I'm not going to stop him. 

Doesn't mean I'm never tempted by Bucky. I always wanted him, from when I was an angry scrap of a man he was the only one thought was worth something to now. And when we're hanging out together and exploring the future together, just like we once imagined but so much better, and he gives me that smile of his - well, then it would be so easy to slide my fingers into all that hair and pull him to me so I can kiss that grin right offa his face...but then I remember how Tony's eyes looked when full of hurt and betrayal and that I promised myself I would never be the cause of that again; that if I could I'd make sure there'd never be a moment's more pain for him for the rest of his life, because my god, doesn't he deserve that, after everything he's been through? I remember that, and I slap Bucky on the back and call him a jerk, and go home to Tony. 

I worry when Buck starts avoiding me, of course, but I don't fight him too hard. Truth be told, it's easier that way. Less temptation for me, less reason for Tony to feel insecure - alright, not my finest hour as his friend, but I can't pick him over Tony again. Tony's got the biggest heart and capacity for forgiveness of anyone I know, but I'm not kidding myself this is anything but my last chance. I screw up again, I'll lose him for good, and I'll deserve to. 

Bearing that in mind, the night I walk in to find Tony pinned to the wall by a wild-looking Bucky, my first reaction probably shouldn't been to have got instantly hard-as-fuck at the sight. God, they looked so good together though, my two beautiful boys, all heaving chests and tense muscles, eyes locked on each other, unable to look away. Except that Bucky looks desperate and Tony looks frightened, and I can't have that. 

"Bucky?"

Of course he runs, I should've expected it, but I can't go after him yet, not when Tony needs me. I catch him before he falls and tuck him into me, feeling him trembling. I know what I need to do now, it's so obvious, the only answer that won't leave one of my best guys in unbelievable pain, but most importantly I need Tony to...

"Trust me?"

"Always", he tells me, and I almost abandon my plan there and then in favour of taking him straight back to bed to make love to him, because how it can be, after everything that's happened, that this incredible man still trusts me like that? But it's that quality, Tony's amazing capacity for love and trust, that convinces me that there's more than enough room in his heart for me and Bucky, and that it's there, in his heart, that we'll finally be safe, and so I have to get to Bucky, and make him understand that too. 

It takes some time to persuade him, of course, and in the end it's only Bucky's faith in Tony's goodness that convinces him that if anyone could give him this chance, it's Tony. And Tony, of course, doesn't let us down, but opens his heart and arms and lets us both in. 

Later, as I drift on the edge of sleep, I hear them giggling and plotting over me, and I smile, because at last they're mine, my beautiful boys. All mine.


End file.
